moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Haunting of Molly Hartley, The
| directed by = Mickey Liddell | written by = John Travis; Rebecca Sonnenshine | produced by = Stephen Kay; Mickey Liddell; Jennifer Hilton; Jerry P. Jacobs | music by = James T. Sale | cinematography = Sharone Meir | edited by = Zene Baker | distributed by = Huntington Prep LD Entertainment | release date(s) = October 31st, 2008 | mpaa rating = | running time = 82 min. | country = | language = English | budget = $5,000,000 | gross revenue = $13,350,177 | preceded by = | followed by = The Exorcism of Molly Hartley }} The Haunting of Molly Hartley is an American independent feature film of the horror genre with an emphasis on Satanism. It was directed by Mickey Liddell with a script written by John Travis and Rebecca Sonnenshine. The movie was produced by Huntington Prep and LD Entertainment and released theatrically in the United States on October 31st, 2008. The Haunting of Molly Hartley stars Haley Bennett in the eponymous role of Molly Hartley - a seventeen-year-old girl who finds that she is the inheritor of a dark legacy. The film also stars Jake Weber as her father, Robert Hartley, Marin Hinkle as her mother, Jane Hartley, Shanna Collins as the mysterious Alexis, Chace Crawford as Joseph Young, and Shannon Woodward as Leah. Cast Notes * The Haunting of Molly Hartley, The Haunting of Molly Hartley (2008), and Haunting of Molly Hartley, The (2008) all redirect to this page. * Production on The Haunting of Molly Hartley began on September 8th, 2007. Principal filming began on September 24th, 2007. Shooting concluded on September 19th, 2007 and post-production concluded on February 3rd, 2008. * The movie was shot in parts of Moorpark, and Los Angeles, California. * The Haunting of Molly Hartley was released on DVD in Region 1 format by 20th Century Fox's home video division on February 24th, 2009. * The Haunting of Molly Hartley closed out of theaters on February 5th, 2009. It had been in release for a total of fourteen weeks (98 days). * At its widest release, The Haunting of Molly Hartley was screened in 2,652 theaters. * A sequel film titled The Exorcism of Molly Hartley was released direct-to-video in 2015 and has also been available on Netflix. In this film, it is actress Sarah Lind who plays the role of Molly Hartley. * There are a total of eighteen credited cast members in this film. * Producer Jennifer Monroe is credited as Jennifer Hilton in this film. Fun Facts * This movie premiered on Halloween night. * The tagline for this film is "This Halloween her past is yet to come". Another tagline is "This Halloween, High School can be Hell". * This is Mickey Liddell's first film as a director. * This is John Travis's first film work as a screenwriter. * This is Rebecca Sonnenshine's third film as a co-screenwriter. It is her second work in the horror genre. She is also known for her work as a writer on sixteen episodes of the CW Network television series The Vampire Diaries. * This is actress Haley Bennett's third film role. It is her first work in the horror genre. * Actor Jake Weber is also known for the playing the male lead, Michael, in the 2004 remake of Dawn of the Dead. He also had a starring role on the CBS television series American Gothic as Doctor Matt Crower. * This film was released on the same day as Zack and Miri Make a Porno. Both films feature the main character(s) names in their title. Recommendations External Links * * The Haunting of Molly Hartley at Wikipedia * * * Keywords 1990s; Church; Drowning; Falling from a great height; Hallucination; High school; Knife; Mental health facility; Mutilation; Nightmares; Psychopath; Resurrection; Satanism; Self mutilation; Stabbing; Suicide Category:Films Category:Huntington Prep Category:LD Entertainment Category:2000s/Films Category:2008/Films Category:October, 2008/Films Category:1st installments Category:Theatrically released films Category:H/Films